Popsicles and Tiled Floors
by Darc Oblivion
Summary: What else should you do on the hottest day of summer? [Oneshot.][Michi.]


Lalala. Michi oneshot. Pure fluff. Got inspired by the 'Kiss the Girl' song. No, it's not a songfic. So don't worry. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

_Popsicles and Tiled Floors_

* * *

The hottest day of summer had arrived. It was what most children of all ages and adults were afraid of. It was too hot to be outside, too hot to go to the beach, too hot to play any sport, too hot to do anything, really. 

So when Taichi woke up in the morning on the hottest day of summer, he felt like he was drowning in his own sweat. He leapt off his bed, throwing the bed sheets on the floor. With a yelp, he began stripping until he was only his boxers.

"Yeow, it's hot!" He exclaimed, stating the obvious and throwing the last article of clothing on his bed. He reached for his sheets. They were slightly damp from his sweat. "Disgusting," Taichi mumbled, making a face. He threw the bed sheets across the room. At that moment, the door to his room swung open and someone walked in on him.

"Taichi! Mom says to wake up _right now_!" Hikari shouted, coming into the room. When she saw her brother in nothing but his heart designed boxers, she immediatly covered her eyes and shrieked. "Mom! Taichi's stripping again!" Hikari left the room, in a hurry.

"Shut up, Hikari! I am not stripping! It's just so hot out!" Taichi retorted. He sighed when his mother starting to yell at him to not strip in front of his sister again. "I did not strip," Taichi murmured, pulling on a pair of cargo shorts. He grabbed a white tank top from one of the random piles of clothing around his room and headed out.

The family room was even hotter then his own room. His mother was spread out on the couch and Hikari was out on the deck of the Yagami apartment, drinking some lemonade. His mother was in her work clothes, so she was ready to leave for her job. She fanned herself with a magazine as Taichi moaned loudly. "Mom, why don't you turn on the AC?"

"It's not working right now," She told him. "And will you please stop stripping in front of Hikari?"

"I wasn't stripping. It's just so hot in my room." Taichi explained.

"Okay," His mother replied lazily. She stood up slowly. "I have to get to work now. Taichi, make sure you keep in an eye on Hikari." With that said, she grabbed her car keys off the kitchen table and left the apartment.

As soon as she the door shut behind her, Hikari walked up to Taichi and said, "Tai, I'm going to Takeru's."

"Be back before Mom gets home. You know how she gets when one of us isn't home when she returns." Taichi replied. "And I wasn't stripping." He added hastily, frowning at his sister.

"Sure, Taichi, whatever you say." Hikari grinned slyly before exiting the room.

"Oh, be quiet!" Taichi yelled after her.

After the brunette's sister left, Taichi went into the kitchen and sprawled himself across the kitchen's tile floor. "Ahhhh..." The tiles felt cold against his skin. He frowned. "Great, now I'm here all alone."

After a few minutes, that seemed like hours, of lying on the floor, Taichi's doorbell rang. He peeled himself off and rushed over to answer it.

He blinked twice before reacting. "Mimi? What are you doing here?"

Taichi's lighter brunette friend, Tachikawa Mimi, smiled sheepishly. "Well... it's really hot at my place. And nobody else is home. So I came here."

"What, so I'm your last resort?" Taichi asked, narrowing his brown eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That's cold."

"I wish it was cold. It's so hot out here."

"Tell me about it." Taichi sighed once more and allowed her inside his apartment. "So everyone's gone?" He asked the girl as he led her into the kitchen. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a pair of shorts, complete with a sun hat.

"Yeah. Yamato's gone, Sora's gone, Jyou's gone, Koushirou's gone, pretty much everyone's gone. Except Takeru, but I don't really feel like hanging out with a 12-year-old." Mimi answered.

"I hear you. Hikari just left for Takeru's, so I guess that's settled. But now what?" Taichi studied his brunette friend. Her cinnamon colored eyes looked back at him.

"I don't know. What were you doing before I came?"

"Lying on the floor."

"..."

"What? It's cooler on the tiles!" Taichi shouted defensively after watching Mimi's _'You Are Stupid'_ face begin to form.

"Hmm, I guess that works. What about your AC?" She asked, pointing at the machine that stuck out of one of the many windows in the Yagami apartment.

"Broken."

"Oh."

After a small moment of silence, Taichi piped up. "So.. you want to lay on the floor?" He asked as he began to position his stomach on the tiled floor.

"...Sure, why not." Mimi shrugged, lying down next to Taichi. "Wow, it _is _a lot cooler down here!" Mimi said, pressing her face against the tiles.

"It was a lot cooler before you came," Taichi teased. "I didn't have to deal with extra body heat."

"Hey! So you don't want me here? You want me to leave?" Mimi shouted, pouting.

"No, I didn't say that. Of course I want you here. I don't ever want you to leave!"

Taichi stared at Mimi when she didn't reply. He noticed her face had become rather red. He realized what he said and felt his own face match hers.

"Oh! That's, er, not what I meant..!" Taichi shouted, heating up even more. "S-Sorry." He mumbled, turning away from her.

Mimi managed a small giggle. "Taichi, you are such a boy,"

He smiled a little as he said, "I'm glad you think I'm a boy instead of a girl."

She lightly punched him on the shoulder and they both burst out laughing. Taichi rolled over onto his back, still laughing. His laughter ended when he rolled over and hit something on his head. "Oww!" He felt his head with one hand as he looked at the object that hit him. It was the refrigerator. As he gazed upon it, he realized he had something that was perfect for hot days.

"Mimi, I think I have a popsicle left." He stood up and opened the top door to the refrigerator. The freezer felt good against his face as he searched for the cold sweet. He found it and pulled it out of the box. "Uh-oh," He said, taking out the box and shaking it. "There's only one left."

He looked at Mimi who stood up next to him. "You can have it." He held the popsicle out to Mimi. Her hand rose up to take it, but she changed her mind and shook her head.

"No, it's okay. You eat it." Mimi said, smiling at him.

Taichi looked at Mimi, then back at the popsicle. "You sure?"

"Yep." She said, still smiling. "I don't really mind."

"Okay!" Taichi said as he ripped open the paper that wrapped around it. He licked his lips and attacked the poor popsicle. He glanced over at Mimi, who was still watching him. He felt kind of guilty.

So he held it out to her. "Let's share it."

Mimi's eyes lit up as she took hold of the popsicle. She hesitated before licking it a few times. "Yum." She said, her cheeks flushed. "But, eww, Taichi germs," She added, giggling again. She handed it back to Taichi who proceeded to lick it again.

Taichi licked it once before saying, "Ewww, Mimi cooties,"

"Mimi cooties are good for you." Mimi countered.

"No. They are disgusting." Taichi made a face and Mimi laughed. He laughed too, and handed the popsicle back to her.

Eventually, the shared popsicle with Mimi cooties and Taichi germs was completely eaten up. They both licked their lips, savoring the final taste of the popsicle. "That was good." Mimi stated. Taichi nodded his head in agreement. They had both moved to the deck of the apartment, where Hikari was earlier. They watched cars zooming by on the streets and people moving sluggishly on the sidewalks.

"Whoa, it's so hot outside. Even worse then indoors." The brunette said, watching a particularly funny looking man walking around in a full suit.

"Yeah, I know. Your kitchen floor is much more nicer." Mimi replied.

Taichi grinned. "I know it. So now what?" Taichi faced the girl, who was playing with her sun hat.

"I don't know..." She furrowed her brow, thinking. "I guess I should probably leave. I have to go to some fancy party for my parent's friends." She looked at Taichi, who gave her a puppy dog face, and added. "But I'd much rather stay here with you. Oh!" She covered her mouth and blushed bright red. "That came out the wrong way.."

Taichi grinned. "Don't worry about it." His own face had traces of pink on it. "Come on, I'll show you out the door like a gentleman." He held out his hands poilitly. "Ladies first."

"Pssh, Taichi, you are no gentleman!" Mimi told him, laughing. Taichi smiled and led her out the door.

"Okay... So I guess I'll see you soon." Taichi said, scratching the back of his head.

"Of course! I'll be here every hot day!" The brunette smiled widely. Taichi smiled back. He felt the need to do something nice to her. After all, she did come visit him. And of her own free will!

Taichi made up his mind on how to thank her. Just as she was about to leave, the boy leaned over toward her and kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened as she blushed.

"T-Taichi..?" She stammered, looking very pleased and shocked at the same time.

"See you soon." He grinned at her. After studying his face, her own brilliantly red, she grinned back.

"I'll be back to lay on your floor again!"

--End.--

* * *

God, that was a pointless story. :D Oh well, it was rather cute. I hope.

Thanks for taking your time to read this! Reviews, anyone..?


End file.
